<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guns and Roses by The_Feral_Circus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481324">Guns and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Feral_Circus/pseuds/The_Feral_Circus'>The_Feral_Circus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta???) - Freeform, /first work, Car rides, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, crackship, pico has freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Feral_Circus/pseuds/The_Feral_Circus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pico and Senpai go on a car ride to nowhere, they stop at a cliffside and have an emotional moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pico/Senpai, Senpai-kun/Pico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guns and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here they were, on the road to nowhere. Pico had no idea just where exactly he was going, but with Senpai by his side he did not really care. Speaking of Senpai, he has been really quiet for quite some time. Pico looks over to see his lover fast asleep in his seat, his arms folded, and his head tilted to the side. He watched his chest rise with each breath he took, his lips slightly parted. The streetlights overhead made for perfect lighting; he was a sight to behold.</p>
<p>  He wanted to stare at Senpai for hours, seeing him so peaceful made his heart flutter. However, he was interrupted by the honking of another car. Apparently, he was on the wrong side of the road, and he had to swerve into the right lane. This sudden movement had caused Senpai to wake up, Pico swore at himself.</p>
<p>   “Eyes on the road sweetie.” Senpai yawned, rubbing his eye. He sounds so cute when he is tired, but now is not the time to be distracted, they almost crashed once already, don’t need to do it again. “Where are we heading anyways?” He asked, sitting up in his seat.</p>
<p>   Pico hummed quietly, observing the area for a place to stop. He then spots a ‘No trespassing’ sign and pulls into the driveway. “Pico, this feels illegal.” Senpai sighed, he knows that legality is the least of Pico’s problems. </p>
<p>   They get out of the car and grab a blanket from the back seat. They begin their walk up the path, the only sounds being the soft crunch of the gravel, Pico finds it relaxing.<br/>
The path feels like it is going on forever, and the silence is starting to feel heavy. Maybe it was a mistake to stop here, he doesn’t even know what lies ahead. Pico begins thinking about turning around when they finally reach the end of the path. </p>
<p>   What laid in front of them was a nice cliffside view, the city was visible and looked stunning. Pico took the blanket they took and laid it on the grass. He sat down and patted next to him, gesturing for Senpai to sit as well.</p>
<p>    Senpai just chuckles and sits next to the redhead. He looks to the faraway city, his eyes soft and a little smile brandished on his face. Pico felt butterflies, but then it immediately changed to a feeling of deep sorrow. He just can’t understand how some low life like him is with this beautiful ‘angel’ of a man. Pico reached for Senpai’s hand and held it tightly.</p>
<p>     Shit, here comes the waterworks.</p>
<p>    He looks down, like a scared puppy, refusing to make eye contact. Senpai looked down at his hand and heard choked sobs coming from the smaller man. He takes his other hand and cups Pico’s cheek.</p>
<p>    “Hey, what’s wrong darling?” Senpai had a concerned voice, and it hit Pico like a knife. The tears he’d work so hard to hide, just finally came out. He continued to look down as tears began to cloud his vision.</p>
<p>    “It’s just, you’re so beautiful and talented and wonderful! I’m nothing like you, I’m just scum.” Pico chokes out. Senpai furrows his brows, taking his hand, and holds Pico’s chin. He tilts his head up so that they make eye contact, giving him a soft smile.</p>
<p>    “Pico, listen to me.” He begins, bringing up their intertwined hands to his chest. “You are the love of my life, no other man or woman can make me feel happier than you. You are talented, lovely,” Senpai then leans in to kiss each freckle on Pico’s face. “Wonderful,” another kiss, “Pretty,” and another “Handsome” and a few more for good measure.</p>
<p>     Pico begins to laugh, tears still streaming down his face, “You really are wonderful,” he sighs. Taking his hand away from senpai’s, he wraps his lover in a strong embrace. “Please never leave, I’m not sure what I’d do.” He chuckles a hint of sadness in his voice.</p>
<p>    “Oh dear, I never plan on it,” Senpai responds, hugging him back, beginning to feel some tears himself. He just laughs and hugs the man tighter, as if he would disappear any second. </p>
<p>    They stay like that for a while, warm, silent, comfortable. They wish to stay there longer, hell maybe even stay forever. However, everything must come to an end, and they are interrupted by the sound of shouting.</p>
<p>   “Hey! This is private property, get out!” The lovers turn in surprise, greeted by a stern-looking officer. They shoot up, quickly grabbing the blanket, and Pico grabs Senpai’s hand and starts booking it back to the car. The officer stops to catch a breath, and they get to the car safely.</p>
<p>    Gasping and panting, Pico fumbles with the keys, barely being able to get it into the ignition. He gets the key in, and the engine starts revving. He laughed triumphantly, looking over to Senpai, who was limp in his seat.</p>
<p>  “I have never, in my life, had to run that fast.” He claims, his face red and covered in sweat. Pico then starts driving, going well over the speed limit, just to get the officer off their tails. He then begins to do the speed limit when they reach another empty road.</p>
<p>  “What now, darling?” Pico asks, looking over to Senpai in the seat, who had somewhat collected himself. He then laughs and says, “Let’s go home, you still need more praise.”<br/>
The rest of the night was spent in a locked room, with the lights off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a gift for someone, they said to post it here. Go easy, this isn't my best work hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>